bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomoyasu Chikazoku
|romaji= Chikazoku Tomoyasu |alias= |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk=Anthropomorph |status= Alive |family= |occupation=Villain Top executive of the Meta Liberation Army Feel Good, Inc. Board Member |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army Feel Good, Inc. |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=yes }} |Chikazoku Tomoyasu}}, also known by the code name , is a board member at Feel Good, Inc. who is secretly a leading member of the modern Meta Liberation Army. He is one of the main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. Appearance Tomoyasu is a tall man with shiny dark hair that reaches his waist, worn down with a neat fringe hanging over his eyes. He has a visibly long nose and a wide mouth with notably straight teeth. He wears a long-sleeved black turtleneck shirt and dark pants. Personality Tomoyasu is a steadfast believer in the ideology of the Meta Liberation Army: that human beings have a right to use their Quirks whenever and however they want. He is loyal to the Supreme Commander, Re-Destro. He becomes extremely irritated when people can't figure things out immediately from minimal details and without an explanation. He doesn't seem to realize that this is an unreasonable expectation. Tomoyasu has some sense of comradary, wanting to kill Himiko Toga for killing his fellow Top Commander, Chitose Kizuki. In battle, Tomoyasu is a ruthless and calculating opponent. He is not above psychological warfare, having sent duplicates of Twice after the real thing, knowing full well that Twice was traumatized by clones of himself. He calmly ordered his puppets to break Twice's arms to stop him from resisting further and reacted to Himiko's reawakening with only minor irritation that he would have to adjust his puppets' strength in order to kill her. He appears to view his puppets as little more than fodder, even using them as chairs and to hold up his laptop while he commands the rest from a secure vantage point. He later shows a more maniacal side to his personality when faced with the possibility of "Failure" his eyes begin to pop out and develop crazed swirls and he begins to mumble obsessively to himself, showing the he possess a severe fear of "Failure" and when faced with the possibility of it, he becomes unhinged and unstable, as seen when he initially failed to capture Twice and killing Himiko Toga he completely became obsessed with not "Failing" and denying that he did and began assuring himself and his superior that everything was within his prediction, and later began to act recklessly by entering into the front lines of combat himself in order to not "Fail". Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Tomoyasu is present at the meeting of the Meta Liberation Army executives. When Re-Destro shows surprise that Giran has been brought to them so quickly, Tomoyasu reminds him that he was the one who gave the order to do so and that his words are those of Destro, so he should choose them carefully. Although Giran has destroyed his client data, Tomoyasu is able to restore it, allowing the Army to figure out the identities and locations of the League of Villains members. As the Revival Celebration proceeds, Tomoyasu expresses disappointment that Curious entered the front lines and was defeated, lamenting that the footage she collected is now unusable and that Curious should have used Himiko to play up the tragic heroine angle. When Giran asks about the footage, Tomoyasu derides his inability to understand what they're discussing before explaining that they have security cameras installed throughout the town to record the battle between the Army and the League, allowing them to spin the conflict into heroes protecting the town from villains. Tomoyasu continues to monitor the battle, waiting for Twice to encounter Himiko. He sends out his puppets to kill Himiko and retrieve Twice for the Army so that they can use his Quirk to create clones of Re-Destro in case of their leader's death. Knowing that Twice was almost killed by clones of himself, Tomoyasu transforms his puppets into copies of Twice to traumatize him and make him easier to capture. He orders a pair of puppets to hold down Twice while the rest restrain Himiko and begin twisting her neck until it snaps. Meanwhile, he taunts Giran by telling him he obtained the information about Twice's psychological disorder from the client data Giran failed to erase and that Himiko will soon be dead while Twice will belong to the Liberation Army. Twice manages to break free of the puppets' grasp and rushes to Himiko to rescue her. Tomoyasu, surprised, muses that he had expected Twice to either run away or continue cowering, noting that Himiko and Twice have a stronger bond than anticipated. Nevertheless, he remains composed and orders his puppets to beat Twice into submission before having them grab his arms and break them. As Twice screams from the pain, Tomoyasu threatens to break his legs next if he refuses to stop his futile struggling. Observing that Himiko has regained consciousness, Tomoyasu casually mentions that he will have to adjust the power output of his puppets to break her neck. However, Twice's survival in the face of his injuries inadvertently allows him to overcome his fear of being a clone and fight back against Tomoyasu by generating a group of his own duplicates, causing the latter to grit his teeth in frustration. Re-Destro remarks that it is a rare occurrence for Tomoyasu to fail, which Tomoyasu, bearing a manic expression on his face, refutes by saying he never failed in his entire career and that he simply needs to take additional measures to rectify the situation. Abilities Company Board Member: As a member of Feel Good, Inc's board of directors, Tomoyasu has considerable influence over its operations. Leadership Skill: Tomoyasu is one of the Top Commanders of the new Meta Liberation Army, a military force that consists of over 100,000 members. Tactical Skill: Tomoyasu was about to think of valuable ways to use Twice's Quirk, Double. An example is the ability to create clones of the Supreme Commander to ensure he could continue to lead the Army even if something happened to him. He also exploited Twice's past psychological trauma to reduce the latter's resistance by deploying puppets in Twice's likeness to retrieve him for the Army. Meta Ability |Hitogata}}: Tomoyasu can take a human-sized object, such as a desk or refrigerator, and turn it into a lookalike of any given person. Tomoyasu can freely and remotely control these lookalikes by using his laptop as a medium. He can use several puppets at a time, and also has the ability to make more than one of the same person at a time. He relies on his proprietary communications network and transceivers manufactured by Detnerat to control his puppets from afar. Battles & Events Trivia *The name of Tomoyasu's company, "Feel Good, Inc.," is likely a reference to the by a British digital band, . **To add to the connection, several of Tomoyasu's facial features are likely inspired by Jamie Hewlett's artwork for the band's members. *His appearance and name are likely based off a Japanese comedian Tomoyasu Shunpei, who is a part of a group known as "Metal Bat". *Tomoyasu's first name contains the kanji for and , and his last name is composed of and . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Emitters Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists